


This is it.

by kuriositet



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's almost over, Frank turns to the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011, first posted on LJ and later DW. Beta credit to [happilyappled](http://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled).

_This is it,_ Frank thinks where he is sitting on the cold sand, watching as the sun rises from the blue horizon. 

This is it. This is the end.

He shivers in the chilly morning air, drawing his hoodie closer and curling into a ball. The end of the summer is almost here and the days are shorter, the mornings colder and the nights darker. It's been coming for a long time, the end, and Frank has been watching it closely. He's been watching it happening, has been seeing it every day for the last few months.

Gerard stirs next to him, grumbling in his sleep and rolling over onto his back, flinging one arm up over his head as the other splays over his stomach. His t-shirt rides up a little, baring a strip of skin that's pale, almost white, even after a long summer of bright sunlight. 

The sunlight is about to be exchanged for dark and gloomy rainclouds.

Frank reaches out for Gerard, runs his fingers over the skin of his stomach before tugging on the fabric to cover it up again. Gerard would have wanted him too.

His hand stays on Gerard's chest, though, even as he turns his attention back to the rising sun, watching how the ocean glitters. He watches the sparkling surface, and the soft waves rolling in towards the beach, caressing the sand like a lover in the morning.

He throws a glance at Gerard's sleeping face and a smile creeps onto his own as his hand moves up to stroke Gerard's cheek, brushing his hair out of his eyes. His skin is scratchy with stubble, and Frank grins. He loves it, loves that he's there to see and feel it.

They spent the night together. Gerard is asleep, and his cheeks are stubbly because it's early in the morning and he hasn't had a chance to shave yet, and Frank has been with him the whole night, on a beach.

Of all places they could have gone, they went to a beach, and it had been the best, yet the worst night of Frank's life. It had been amazing.

He feels Gerard stirring again, pressing against his hand, and he watches as his eyes flutter open in the soft morning light. He grins upon meeting Frank's gaze, but frowns when he asks, "What time is it?"

"Almost six," Frank replies. He retracts his hand and turns back to watch the sun where it’s still climbing higher and higher in the sky. It's starting to warm his skin, but he doesn't loosen his tight grip on the hoodie. He wants it close, wants to smell Gerard's scent that still lingers on it.

"We should be getting back," Gerard says, sighing as he sits up. Frank can feel his eyes on him. "My flight leaves-"

"At two thirty, I know," Frank finishes the sentence for him, not returning Gerard's gaze or his uneasy smile.

"Frank." Gerard grasps his hand, and Frank wasn't expecting that. He's not even sure he wanted it, not until Gerard is actually holding his hand and running his thumb over Frank's knuckles. "I'm sorry I have to leave," he says, and Frank nods.

He slowly turns his head to face Gerard, and the older man looks sad, but still happy and relieved in some way. Gerard lifts his free hand up to Frank's face, cupping it lightly, and then Frank is leaning in before he knows it, pressing his lips against Gerard's.

Gerard's mouth is surprisingly hot and wet against his, considering he had just woken up, but his lips are dry, and they feel almost rough against Frank's.

It's a slow kiss and Frank savors every second of it, every feel of Gerard's lips and tongue against his, every flavor and scent that he can pick up as they lean in _so close_. Gerard smells like sleep and sweat, and a little like the ocean. He doesn't taste like anything in particular, just himself.

"Frankie," Gerard whispers breathlessly when Frank pulls away to kiss the corner of his mouth, and then his cheeks and jaws, and he loves the scratchiness of his skin. He loves the strange feeling against his lips, the way it tastes under his tongue. He kisses his way to Gerard's left ear, and then down his neck, smelling Gerard's hair.

He stops for a second and just breathes. Slow, in and out, he just breathes in the scent of Gerard.

This is it.

"I meant what I said last night," Gerard says unexpectedly, and Frank almost wishes he hadn't. He wants this moment to last, he wants to preserve it in his memory, using as many of his senses as possible. He doesn't want to ever forget this.

Him and Gerard like _this_.

This is it.

"I meant it, too," he says, though, pulling back from Gerard's neck. He lifts a hand to Gerard's face, caressing it like he did before, like the ocean waves caress the beach. "I meant it, I-" he starts to say, but a sudden restriction in his chest keeps him from saying it again.

Last night had been last night. Things are different now. The sun is rising up onto the azure sky, warming their skin and making the water sparkle, and what had been said last night has to stay there. Gerard is leaving today. He is leaving soon, and even what they had shared the previous night can't change that.

"I wish you didn't have to leave."

Gerard pulls him in for another kiss, and Frank can't say no to that. They kiss for a moment, and then they just look at each other, into one another's eyes, and Frank feels as if Gerard's hazels are looking through him. He feels as if Gerard knows just by looking at him that Frank wants more of this, that he wants more of Gerard's scratchy cheeks under his fingertips in the mornings.

"It's not forever," Gerard says after a long moment, and Frank can feel the bittersweet words on his lips. The words don't comfort him, they just make his chest ache.

He doesn't reply, he just kisses Gerard again, holding his face close and humming softly as their noses bump.

_This is it,_ he thinks, tasting Gerard again and again. 

He can hear the waves now, washing up on the beach in more intimate meetings, and he knows it.

This is it.


End file.
